The Boy Who Spoke in Quotes
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Rated PG for some cursing. Travis has been cursed and can only speak in quotes! Who will save him? [one-shot]


**The Boy Who Spoke in Quotes**

**Plot:** Because of him breaking up with Audrey AKA cheating on her, somehow a curse is brought to him by a fairy named..Darla! Oh yeah go Darla! Trily actually. My first yet so don't hate. One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RFR or anyone that's in the TV Show. I do own Darla though...I don't own the quotes either.

**Author's Note:** I kinda made the story twisted around you know? So don't flame me about that.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Travis Strong. Now this boy with sandy blonde hair was most different from other boys. Their favorite food was Italian--pizza, that is...and his? His was Indian; sometimes Japanese. While other boys played football, breaking their arms and legs and of course, a sweat, Travis was reading and doing yoga and making his chi larger and larger.

He was always quiet and he was unique. People called him weird, but he ignored their complaints. Some of the girls liked him and asked him out, but he turned them down. Then he came to Roscoe High and started a radio station with his new best friends, Robbie McGrath, Ray Brennan and of course the most charming girl in Travis' eyes...Lily Randall.

Lily wasn't popular and she wasn't a girly girl. All her life her best friends have been boys. She was fine with it and she always tried to look at the upside of life. When she didn't, Ray, Robbie or Travis made her laugh and feel much better. Lily was also a musician and a poetic side of her; a serious outlook on life. That other side resembles Travis, no?

One day, Lily became best friends with a girl and learned the ways of make-up and such. Then, Audrey, her newfound friend started going out with Travis. And all of a sudden...Lily didn't look at the upside of life. She tried to convince herself she wasn't in love with Travis and that it was Ray but every time the love of her life and her best friend were together, Lily got crazy into jealousy.

Of course, it was different in Travis' eyes. He went out with Audrey because he convinced himself that he wasn't in love with Lily...because he thought that Lily was in love with Ray! Now, don't you think that is very crazy?

But then--wackier things happened. When Travis was still going out with Audrey, he and Lily kissed. And of course, Audrey and Travis broke up and Audrey was extremely sad and she didn't have an upside of life anymore. She and Lily didn't talk much after that either.

And, while all this was happening, Darla, a fairy saw all of it and was totally angry with poor Travis because Smith, Darla's ex-boyfriend, cheated on her with her very best friend Betty! Now isn't that a coindinkywink?

Then Darla cast a curse on Travis. For breaking a girl's heart and not understanding why he felt so light around Lily...which made her really angry because he was in love and he didn't KNOW it. What a loser... Anywho, the curse was that he had to speak in quotes all the time. Darla knew that Travis was this Buddhist and that he always said quotes by the old dudes so she thought it was perfect for him. And…Travis couldn't get the curse off of him.

Now, let's go to the present. The day Travis figures out something is wrong. Really wrong. Not nasty, in a crazy sort of way.

"Hey Swami," Ray said to his ex-friend in homeroom._ Backstabber,_ he thought to himself, glaring at Travis.

But the quiet boy just nodded. Ray sighed. He didn't want to be enemies so he perused the conversation. "I'm really failing math right now. Dumb algebra. Why do we even HAVE the stupid class?" He questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

There was a short silence, but then Travis spoke softly. "'One has to be able to count if only so that at fifty one doesn't marry a girl of twenty.' -Maxim Gorky."

A pause; a chuckle from Ray. "Okay, enough about math. In English we have to read 'Diary of Anne Frank'. But I don't really understand it...you know? I read it before but I don't understand Anne's pain...you know?" Notice the way Ray keeps complaining about school because quite frankly--he's failin' in everything...

"'What one has not experienced, one will never understand in print.' - Isadora Duncan." He answered simply. Blinking, he hit himself. Did he really just say another quote? What was with him and those things? Something is so whacked in the reality...Travis thought shaking his head.

"Dude, why the quotes?" Suddenly the dark-haired boy was angry. "And why with the kissing Lily? I still don't get it. Why?! Why did you backstab me? Why did you take a feeling of happiness...the one strip of happiness...and then tear it and rip it apart?! WHY?"

The blonde boy just sat there, feeling miserable. He wanted to say I'm sorry but out popped, "'When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.'- Helen Keller." Immediately, Travis put his hand to his mouth. What had just happened? He thought in his mind. What's wrong with me?

"STOP! Don't you understand there is no door of happiness or whatever crap you just said? Can't you hear that these bumps in the road are more like hills and I can't overcome them?! DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Ray screamed. By now, people were forming a circle around the two boys.

Travis gasped for breath; why couldn't he talk normally? He wanted to explain that he didn't know what was coming out of his mind but of course quotes comes out, angering him and Ray. "'Challenges are what make life interesting; overcoming them is what makes life meaningful.' - Joshua J. Marine."

Ray blinked; what was wrong with him? He thought nervously. Anger rose in him and he wanted to punch him just for being an idiot. What was with him today anyway?

**BRING**

_Saved by the bell,_ Travis thought, relieved as Ray backed down into his seat. The teacher walked in, tired as usual. It was homeroom where Mr. Micheal 'The Man' Andrews crushed little dreams. A/N: Do you get it? The man? Dude, I'm in a hyper mood. I had orange juice and I'm read-Y to rock 'n' roll...right after I take this nap...

"Okay, Kelly?"

"Here."

Oh crap, thought Travis.

"Ray?"

What am I going to do..

"Yo."

When he calls on me?!

"Travis?"

Don't answer, don't answer.

"Travis Strong? You here?"

He raised his hand sheepishly and the teacher did not look amused.

"Strong, why can't you just say 'Here' or 'Hey' or 'Hi' or if you want to be like Rapper Ray over here you can say 'Yo'. Actually, I don't care what you say, I just want to hear your voice so I KNOW you exist and I KNOW you're alive!"

Our hero of this story gulped, and then started to say, 'Here' but it came out different than planned. "'I existed from all eternity and, behold, I am here; and I shall exist till the end of time, for my being has no end.' -Kahlil Gibran."

Mr. Andrews gave him a blank stare. "Geez Strong, I know I said I didn't care what you said but can you please stop thinking that you're the God Almighty?" Snickers and giggles filled the classroom as he started to take attendance again. Travis' classmates went back to passing notes and not paying attention to the teacher.

Except one, and his name is Ray Brennan! Thoughts ran around in his mind. A/N: Mind? What mind? 'Something's up. Swami's just answering everything in freakin' quotes, and that's weirder than usual. Why did I have to get all mad at him?' he scolded himself, as he looked at Travis, who looked like he was panicking. 'Something's up. I wonder if Lily or Robbie have noticed his weirdness lately?'

The bell rang, and Travis hurried out. What was going on? He thought rapidly, as Ray quietly watched him leave. The quotes just kept coming out. When people asked him how he was, he said a quote. People thought he was even weirder. He couldn't blame them though. He didn't say anything but quotes. What was going to happen if someone like--

"Hello Travis." a crisp female voice said out of air, making him stop walking. He turned and gazed at the girl leaning against her locker, with two or three friends backing her up, smiling a sharp smile. Amusement filled her face.

Audrey, he thought. "How are you dahling? Having fun with Lily?" she spat out the words. Don't say bad things about Lily, he wanted to yell but he couldn't say another quote. "Seems like you're betraying everyone. I mean, your ex-girlfriend, your friend Ray. Ha! Who's next? Lily Randall, eh Travis old boy?" Her friends laughed, evilly.

Her words stung him and then he said, in a sharp tone, "'If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country.' -E.M. Forster." Audrey paused for a moment and then her laughter roared through the hall. Her friends cackled behind her.

She gave a sly little smile and then said, "Well, Travis, what a comeback! Another quote? At least it wasn't from Buddha. Geez, I don't know why I feel in love with you."

Travis looked at her, with his intense eyes and then she backed away. Even the slightest glances at those eyes were scary. It was hard to make eye contact with Travis, but once you have, you have for all your lifetime. "'Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion.' -Javan." The sad look reappeared and it seemed like he was saying, I'm sorry. Audrey looked at him hard and then looked away. Then she walked away, her groupies following her, in confusion.

_I'm sorry,_ he said silently. I'm sorry I cheated on you and I'm sorry I broke your heart Audrey. Then he walked to his next class, repeating his last thought. _I'm so sorry._

The day went on. He didn't see Lily or Ray or Robbie but he did make quite a name and a fool of himself. When a girl say "Well, I assumed that..." to a teacher, he interrupted rudely. "'Never assume, for it makes an ASS out of U and ME.' -Anonymous." he said and the whole class laughed. He actually just wanted to interrupt and say something like, "Well, I think it's..." you know, as a statement but it came out wrong. The teacher was pissed and the girl was embarrassed. Nice going Strong, he thought.

Then in computer class, the teacher was talking about how the new computers were really fast. Of course, Travis opened his big, huge stinkin' mouth. Out popped the quote: "'Want to make your computer go really fast? Throw it out a window.' -Anonymous." The class erupted into the laughter but the teacher, again, was not pleased.

At lunchtime, when the rest of his crew was away, he sat with this boy who was studying hard for an exam of some sort. He exploded in the middle and then yelled, "I'm such an idiot!"

Travis just gave him a small smile and then announced. "'Half the world is composed of idiots, the other half of people clever enough to take indecent advantage of them.' -Walter Kerr." I'm guessing the boy took it the wrong way and started screaming at Travis saying he was cruel and mean and he wasn't an idiot.

And, well, it kind of made a scene. The boy was smaller than he was and started crying. It made it seem like Travis was the bully. But actually, the boy was threatening to beat him up. Let's just say things involved Mr. Waller and it didn't go well. He was in there for an hour and Mr. Waller _wasn't_ having a play date.

Finally, at the end of the worst day of school, he trudged to the Underground. Today, RFR was cancelled because Ray and Robbie had to study and it was too hard to have RFR with only two people. He opened the door and saw Lily at the table, scribbling things down, obviously doing homework. "Travis?" she asked nervously. "What're you doing here? Were you going to do some homework here? Am I bothering you?"

"'Work is a necessary evil to be avoided.' -Mark Twain." he said slightly and then sat down on a chair, facing her. You didn't need a bonehead to see she was tense. Well, I mean, having found out Ray's in love with you and you just kissed your best friend, yeah, I think there would be some kind of weirdness floating around in the room.

Lily paused for a moment and then laughed, her lips curving upward into a smile. Travis stared at her, listening to the laughter, gazing at her beauty. After a moment, she saw he was staring at her and then stopped giggling like a maniac and then blushed a deep red. "Good quote." she muttered. "I like your quotes Travis."

"'Quotes are nothing but inspiration for the uninspired.' -Richard Kemph." he said, opening up a book. He realized what he just said and felt foolish. In that quote, it seemed like he was calling _her_ stupid. He watched her face look kind of uncomfortable and then the dreaded awkward silence rolled in.

The blonde haired girl looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry Travis."

His eyebrows rose as if _'Why are you sorry?' _and he wanted to ask the question too, but something else came out. Something that was very, very..not supposed to happen but it happened anyway, kind of thing. "'Love means never having to say you're sorry.' -Erich Segal."

That quote hung into the room as Lily's face looked at him in puzzlement, and Travis felt his face turning redder and redder by the second. He just said that he loved her. Which he didn't. Well, he did but he didn't want to tell her _right this second._

"Travis?"

He nodded his head, to tell he was listening.

"Do you..." Lily's face still looked like a red tomato. "Do you love me Travis?"

Travis just shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, he thought in his mind sarcastically, that's really a great way to tell a girl you love her.

"Travis!" she yelled, and he looked up in his eyes. "Do you?"

He took a deep breath and then said something that seemed strange but that was what he was going for: to change the freakin' subject! "'Talk of joy: there may be things better than beef stew and baked potatoes and home-made bread -- there may be.' -David Grayson."

A confused look came over her face. "What?!" she said loudly. That was absolutly NOT the subject she was looking for. "Travis! Why are you speaking in quotes?! Everything you say is a quote! Are you alright? Can you speak normaly?" The questions flew through Travis' mind.

No! Travis wanted to shout. He couldn't speak something that was 'normal'! "'I can accept failure, but I can't accept not trying.' -Michael Jordan."

Soft eyes looked him straight in the eye. "Whatever Travis." she started to get her things, putting her notebooks in her backpack. She was not going to waste time on him. He was just doing some silly little game.

As she started to walk past him, he jumped up and started talking, something he always wanted to tell her. It wasn't like he planned, but he hoped she got the point. "'A relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows; Love can erase an awful past, Love can be yours, you'll see at last; To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die; You hope you've found that special rose, 'Cause you love and care for the one you chose.' -Rob Cella."

Lily gazed at him, searching for the answer hidden in that quote. "Do you mean t-that...why are you still talking in quotes? Travis." she touched his cheek. "Are you alright?"

**Author's Note:** Guess what? I'm stopping this heartfelt little piece of crap, because it's becoming way too freakin' sappy. Let's go see how Darla's doing. Darla NEVER got to be in this fic, except when I talked about her, which was for 2 seconds tops. Let's see why she even put the spell on Travis!

_I start to walk to this room where a little pixie is sitting down doing her make-up. I sit down and stick a microphone in her face_

**Me:** Why did you put the spell on Travis?

**Darla:** Well, he did the same thing my ex-boyfriend, Smith, did to me.

**Me:** So, this spell was all because of the spite that you carry for your ex boyfriend.

**Darla:** No, not exactly. Travis was being a _total_ idiot, I mean_ come on_. He loves Lily, why doesn't he just say it? Why did he have to go out with Audrey and break that girl's heart when he knew he loved Lily!

**Me:** Why did you choose to use quotes?

**Darla:** Well, y'see, Travis is Buddha Boy right. So--

**Me:** A hot lil Buddha Boy at that! _Giggles_

**Darla:** a-HEM. Anyway, he's this Buddha Boy-loser. _Laughs hysterically at her own joke_

**Me:** No he's not! He's not a loser! Except he is kinda strange...and Ray's hotter.

**Darla:** Yeah, Ray _is_ hotter. I've got his poster in my room! But ANYWAY, Travis speaks quotes right?

**Me:** Most definitely.

**Darla:** So, I mean, hello? Him speaking in quotes is SO him. I don't want him to have the spell of picking his nose whenever Lily talks to him. That would be so tacky.

**Me:** Uh-huh, it would.

**Darla:** Uh, shouldn't you continue the story? You kinda left them hanging at a...really bad place to end. _Points to some girls and boys at the door, angry as hell shouting CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE_

**Me:** I guess I should. Great talking to you Darla. Throw eggs at Smith's new car later?

**Darla:** OHHHH yeah! See ya!

And that's the interview. I'm sorry if you're ripping your computer to threads because that WAS sorta pointless. But it was getting very dramatic and I was getting all...bored with finding quotes, so HAHAHA! Oh, and yes, I want to say thank you for making such beautiful quotes! Check it out sometime! It's off da heazy fo' sheazy! Back to the story (um, what was the story again?):

Filled with glee, for some odd reason, he sang out, "'I like hugs' -Allie-Dee'." A/N: LOL! I said that two seconds ago and guess what? It's my quote now!

"Travis!" Lily screeched and he stopped. "THIS IS SERIOUS!" Then the two of them stopped talking at just stared at each other. Travis was back into serious mode.

Travis couldn't bring himself to speak. So, of course, Lily did it for him. "Travis?" she dropped questions the quotes. "Do you love me? I'm not that beautiful or anything!"

Now he had the perfect thing to say. "'You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her.' -Anonymous."

A gorgeous smile crept up on Lily's face. "Thanks Smog. But…what about Ray? And Audrey? This dream we have, this dream of us together, it can't become reality..."

"'Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.' -Tupac Shakur." he said.

Lily licked her lips, her mouth felt dry. Words were even harder to say. "Travis..."

His eyes kept looking into hers. They said, 'Do it. Say what you and I both want you to say.'

She took a deep breath and then started to say, "Then...well, Travis,"

As the words floated into his ear, he_ knew_ something was going to happen. His heart beated faster and faster.

"I..."

_Ba-dum_

"I guess what I mean to say is..."

_Ba-dum  
_  
"I...love you."

His heart froze; everything seemed to freeze. It felt like a click turned on in his heart. He crept his face toward hers and then gave her a gentle three-second kiss. They departed from each other and then he finally said something that wasn't a quote, but was said by many people around the world.

"I love you too."

And the lived happily (with only some slight troubles with Ray and other people) ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

Soooo? Did you guys enjoy it? I know it got kinda forced at the end, yes, yes, I know. But I was in a crappy mood and I can't change it because my brain's fried. BUT I SAID it would be out August 31st and I meant it!

I hope you guys didn't get pissed at the lil thing in the middle...I was kinda...bored.

Allie

PS- If you're wondering (I know you were) Darla found a new, cooler, more nicer guy called Zeke (I LOVE that name!) and her best friend said she was sorry and Smith was a rotten guy from the beginning (not like Travis) so he became this playboy and broke some more fairy's hearts before being sentenced to fairy prison for a gazillion years. It all works out for everyone eh?


End file.
